Bargaining
by beastofeden
Summary: Hermione is dead set on raising Sirius from the grave, and she’ll take any means necessary to do it. In the process, she discovers power she did not know she wielded. Slight crossover with BtVS.
1. Prologue

Title: Bargaining

Author: Defyingravity714

Summary: Hermione is dead set on raising Sirius from the grave, and she'll take any means necessary to do it. In the process, she discovers power she did not know she wielded. Slight crossover with BtVS.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did, believe me, I probably would not be writing fan fiction. Title stolen from the Buffy episode where Will brings Buffy back, for obvious reasons.

Author's Notes: I got this idea from a fic bout Hermione interacting with Willow and using "wandless magic" to bring back Sirius. I am expounding upon the idea, but some things may be similar. I don't remember the name of the fic, but I give it credit. Also, the character of my stories should all be pictured as their movie counterparts. Meaning Hermione is really pretty and her hair is curly, not bushy. This does not apply to Sirius, because as much as I love Gary Oldman, my Sirius is MUCH better looking.

Bargaining: Prologue  
  
She was going to bring him back, god dammit.  
  
Hermione Granger would not sit idly by while the death of Sirius Black tortured her best friend and slowly drained him of all happiness he had left. Harry had suffered so much already; she would not let him endure this.  
  
She would bring Sirius Black Back from the dead  
  
But first, she had to figure out how to do it.


	2. Hermit

Title: Bargaining Author: defyingravity714 Summary: Hermione is dead set on raising Sirius from the grave, and she'll take any means necessary to do it. In the process, she discovers power she did not know she wielded. Slight crossover with BtVS. Disclaimer/Author's Notes: See Prologue  
  
Bargaining: Hermit  
  
Hermione, it was known, spent a lot of time reading, learning, soaking up all the knowledge she could. It was normal for her to be in a library or reading in her bed/at her desk/on the couch. But this was ridiculous.  
  
Hermione had come home from the end of her fifth year at Hogwarts and promptly went to her room, closed the door, and did not come out for another two days. Her parents rationalized that she had decided to get a head start on her summer work. But after emerging for a day, going to town, and coming back with a small bag that seemed surprisingly heavy, Hermione had once again locked herself in her room, and did not come out for three days this time.  
  
Robert and Ann Granger were worried. What was keeping their daughter in her room? Was she upset? Had she gotten into a fight with her friends? What had been in the bag she had brought home? They decide they needed to get some answers and, on the third night of her second bout of isolation, they knocked on their daughter's door.  
  
"Hermione? Hermione, its Mum and Dad. We'd like to speak to you."  
  
The Granger's received no answer. After trying again, they decided to go in anyway. Robert opened the door. Expecting to see their daughter crying, or eating a frightening amount of chocolate with more at the ready, or at least looking unhappy, they instead found her hunched over an incredibly large book, every now and then making notes with a quill on a piece of parchment covering about a hundred others, already filled to capacity with notes.  
  
Hermione did not seem to notice the intrusion. She continued reading and making notes, occasionally muttering things like, "Well, that's a load of rubbish," or "But you need a body for that, don't have that luxury," and then, "Without a wand! How would I manage that?"  
  
Robert took a step towards his daughter. "Eh, Hermione, are you all right?" Hermione looked up, noticing her parents for the first time. "Oh, hi Mum, Dad. Um, yes I'm fine, just doing some school work." Hermione, it seemed, felt that that was as much of an explanation as she needed to give, and promptly went back to her reading and note taking. Robert looked at his wife, who shrugged her shoulders. Robert turned back to his daughter and said, "All right, sweetheart. We just wanted to make sure you were all right. Why don't you come down and have some dinner? Mum made that chicken dish you like."  
  
Hermione looked up, seemingly annoyed. "Er, no thanks. I'm kind of busy. Maybe I'll have some later." Once again, Hermione went back to her reading.  
  
Ann spoke, "Okay, darling. But if you change your mind, just come down to the kitchen. And I'll leave a plate of food out for you."  
  
"Mm hmm, sure Mum thanks."  
  
The Grangers exited their daughter's room, slightly relieved and even more worried.  
  
In the morning, the plate of food was untouched. 


	3. Methods

Title: Bargaining  
  
Summary: Hermione is dead set on raising Sirius from the grave, and she'll take any means necessary to do it. In the process, she discovers power she did not know she wielded. Slight crossover with BtVS.  
  
A/N: READ B4 YOU READ THIS CHAPTER: In this chappy, I decided to skip through a montage of Hermione researching. It has been a couple of weeks from the previous chappy. Now, without further ado (drum rolls)  
  
Bargaining: Methods  
  
While she was ready to collapse from exhaustion, Hermione was ecstatic. She had been non-stop researching for the past three weeks. And she had found it.  
  
Ok, not found it as in having any idea what she needed to do, but she had found someone who could help her. An American Witch (the capital was, as she had learned in the past three weeks, what showed the difference, in books at least, between a witch who used a wand, and a Witch who didn't need one) who had raised someone from the dead. A Witch who had also, it seemed, become the most powerful being on Earth for a few days and almost ended the world.  
  
Suffice it to say, Hermione was a bit reluctant to get in touch with said Witch.  
  
Hermione had, through her research, found the Witch's (it was so annoying to Hermione; whenever she thought the word she enunciated the W) phone number (disconnected) address (only to be told that the town had CAVED IN on itself) and email address.  
  
And she had just instant messaged the wit-Witch.  
  
Instant Message to CrayonBreakyWill  
  
**Lioness919**: Hello, is this Willow Rosenberg?  
  
**CrayonBreakyWill**: yes, and who is this?  
  
**Lioness919**: My name is Hermione Granger. I'm a 15-year-old witch in England, and I need your help.  
  
**CrayonBreakyWill**: england? are you from the coven?  
  
**Lioness919**: No, I don't know of a coven. I'm a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
**CrayonBreakyWill**: oh, ive heard of hogwarts. You guys use magic wands, right?  
  
**Lioness919**: Yes. And you don't, am I correct?  
  
**CrayonBreakyWill**: yeah, I'm a wiccan. self-taught, and my power is an inside kinda thing.  
  
**Lioness919**: Yes, I've read all about it. Fascinating. Anyway, I need your help on, well, I need to raise someone from the dead and I heard you've done it.  
  
**Lioness919**: Hello, are you there?  
  
**Lioness919**: Hello?  
  
**Lioness919**: Listen, I understand there are consequences and all that rubbish, but listen to me: I need to do this. My best friends godfather died, and my friend is the boy who has the fate of our world in his hands. If his godfather is lost forever, Harry may never recover, and we could loose the War, and then it'll only be a matter of time before Voldemort, I'm sure you've heard of him, starts on your world. Now, will you help me?  
  
**CrayonBreakyWill**: you're going to need an Urn of Osiris, and that'll be hard to find, as the last one was destroyed, but I think there might be one more. and you can't use your wand, so you will need to start learning wicca.  
  
**Lioness919**: All right, tell me what I need to do.

A/N: I know that the Urn Willow used to bring Buffy back was the last, but hey, my reality, there is another one. Willow's screen name is a homage. And Hermione's sn is Lioness (gryffindor) and JK Rowling confirmed that Hermione's bday was September 19, as in 9/19  
  
Next Chapter: 'Mione starts to learn bout Wicca from Will (at least, I think she will) and discovers she has a knack for it (ooo foreshadowing)!  
  
REVIEW!!!


	4. Black Eyed Girl

Title: Bargaining

Author: Defyingravity714

Summary/AN/Disc.: Prologue

Bargaining: Black Eyed Girl

It had been three weeks since Hermione had begun learning magick (another distinction she had come to use) from Willow Rosenberg. Like with every subject she had ever learned, she caught on quickly, which seemed normal to Hermione. But Willow told her otherwise.  
  
"Hermione, your progress is...shocking," the pretty red head had told her, about a week into Hermione's training. Willow had flown in from Cleveland two days after their first correspondence. She had rented a flat and Hermione would spend her days and some nights there, as most rituals were at their strongest in the later hours. Hermione's parents had gone on vacation to America, so she had no one to answer to.  
  
And it was true. Hermione's progress did shock Willow. She had floated her first pencil her second day. She had begun sensing emotions on the third. At the end of the first week, Hermione had turned a sunny day into a harsh thunderstorm. By the second week, she was starting conjuration and could levitate Willow's bed and dresser simultaneously without breaking a sweat.  
  
Willow was suspicious. Frequently she asked Hermione if she really had never practiced Wicca, or if she was sure her parents weren't Witch's (Hermione had, in fact, started referring to herself in her mind as a Witch, not a witch, and hadn't used her wand {because of Voldemort's rise, students could use their wands outside of school} since Willow arrived, nor felt the need to). Hermione insisted no, and Willow believed her (after a slight mental probing, which Hermione had not only felt, but turned on her).  
  
So, at the end of the third week, Willow felt that Hermione was at the level she had been before she had raised the dead. It was now time for Hermione to start learning the darker magicks, which she would need for her plans.  
  
So they began to pore over texts in languages so old, humanity had forgotten them. Hermione felt a pleasurable chill run down her spine as she began working the powerful magicks. Ever since she had started to learn magick, she had felt as if something had started to blossom inside her. It was not magic; it did not make her feel like she was doing homework or a simple task. It was hard, and when she worked a difficult spell (always succeeding), she felt intense gratification. She felt her power grow.  
  
At the end of the third week, Willow and Hermione had been doing a series of power chants to draw energy from wherever it could be found. It was midnight, and the darkness outside seemed inviting, and Hermione was not afraid of it anymore. After about an hour, Willow looked into Hermione's face a abruptly stopped chanting. She looked shocked, and a bit frightened. Hermione looked at her questioningly, and getting no answer, went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror.  
  
Her eyes were completely black.


	5. Understood

Title: Bargaining

Author: defyingravity714

A/N: Here it is:I hope you like it!

Bargaining: Understood

After the whole "black-eyed" incident, Willow had been reluctant to teach Hermione any more of the darker magicks. But after insistence from Hermione that she was not in any way shape or form becoming addicted to the magicks, she relented.  
  
Not before she gave a speech, though. A very long-winded speech that I will not give to you, as it would take up many pages and leave my hands very sore. A speech about Willow's addiction and how hard it had been to overcome it. How she knew that the power was tempting, oh yes, but Hermione had to stay strong. Buffy, know for her long and not very moving speeches, would have been proud.  
  
Hermione sat through it, wondering what would happen if she turned Willow into a toad. She didn't want to harm Willow, and by no means was addicted to the magick, or had become evil, or any of the other things Willow believed about her. But Willow was talking and talking and did not seem to be quieting down. So Hermione thought about what kind of spell she could use, which Gods she would need to evoke, if the planets were in the right alignment for a transfiguration spell she was thinking of (although at this rate, Hermione had enough power to pull it off without those things lesser Witch's had to bother with, but he was trying to fill space). Finally, when she had crossed the border of joking about it to the not kidding anymore place, and had begun to build up some power to do the deed, Willow seemed to come to an end.  
  
"I'm just worried Hermione. You've gotten extremely powerful extremely quickly. It took me years to build up that kind of power. I just don't want what happened to me to happen to you." She looked sincere. Hermione realized she should summon up the appropriate face and words.  
  
"I know Willow. I know it's a bit unusual. But I really am not addicted, or evil. And I'll be careful, I promise." She smiled innocently, while still wondering if Willow the Toad would hop as enthusiastically as she was picturing.  
  
"Good. Now, its time to get back to business. You need to learn the spell to raise your friend, and I'll be leaving in four days, so we have-"  
  
"What!" Hermione shrieked. "You're leaving in FOUR days!" The lights started to flicker, and the fire in the small fireplace raged. "How am I going to learn a spell in FOUR days that took you months to accomplish?" Hermione, angry beyond rationality, pushed her power (and odd sensation, like a wave hitting you, but not moving you) at Willow.  
  
Willow, unmoved by Hermione's display, pushed right back, and the Witches stood stiffly, daring the other to back down. Both had darkening eyes, and power thrummed in the air. A window shattered. The lights flickered madly, and then died.  
  
Willow looked into Hermione's black eyes with her own. "Hermione, I will leave in four days. Until then, I will be teaching you this spell day and night, and you will not question me again, otherwise your friend can stay dead. Understood?"  
  
Hermione, up until then, had not been afraid of Willow. Willow was gentle, and funny. She rambled, and made self-deprecating jokes. But now, Hermione understood why those she had talked to about the Witch spoke with fear. Willow was not someone to be messed with. And if Hermione wanted to bring back Sirius, Hermione would have to submit. Hermione bowed her head. "Understood."  
  
Willow's eyes cleared, becoming green again. She smiled, although it did not reach her eyes. "Good. Now, you have a ritual to learn."


	6. Preparation

Title: Bargaining

Author: defyingravity714

A/N: I am FINALLY updating! Don't you love me? Was inspired by a recent Buffy phase where I went through the DVD's of every season! Enjoy!

Bargaining: Preparation

Tomorrow night, Hermione was raising Sirius from the dead.

Suffice it to say, she was a bit stressed out.

Willow had left for Cleveland a week ago, convinced that Hermione would be able to perform the ritual perfectly. Hermione had assured her that she would be fine, many times. The conversations went something like this:

Willow: Are you sure you can do this?

Hermione: I'm positive.

Willow: Many things could go wrong. You could bring back the wrong person, or make him a zombie, or get your soul sucked out of your body, or…

Things crash, a light bulb breaks, it starts to rain, etc.

So Hermione was a little nervous? Big deal. She was bringing a person back from the dead; she had a right to be a little nervous.

Hermione had all of her supplies, including the very hard to find Urn of Osiris (Ebay, once again, to the rescue. It had taken her a vintage troll doll, a Beatles thermos and a pair of her Hogwarts knee high socks to clinch the deal.). She had been to every occult shop in England (flying without a broom and teleporting were large advantages of being a Witch), many other practitioners the world over, and a small forest near her where there was now one less deer. But she had all of it.

Including the very essential part of the ritual she had found she needed only 3 days ago. Something Willow had not thought of.

Hermione did not, as her parents had heard her mumble, have the luxury of a body. She did not have a corpse to reanimate and fill with a soul using her magicks. But the ritual called for something physical. And after poring over more books (actually, touching their covers and copying the knowledge into her mind) she had come upon a sort of compromise. She would weave another spell into her ritual, using the blood of another being to create a body for Sirius.

Naturally, the spell had become more daunting after this.

She had searched and searched for someone with the same qualities as Sirius, the same features, the same attitude. But she soon realized that these things would not be enough. She needed more than personality to build a body, she needed a link. A genetic link to Sirius. She needed someone related to him.

Which explained the very pissed off, magickally bound and gagged Bellatrix Lestrange in her closet.


End file.
